This invention relates generally to wind turbines and more particularly to systems and methods for testing power production capability of a wind turbine.
A wind turbine is tested by using a point of interaction (POI) substation before supplying the wind turbine to a customer. However, if the POI substation is not constructed or not energized before a certain deadline, the wind turbine cannot be tested in due time and a late delivery charge is due to a customer. Moreover, if the POI substation is constructed and energized close to a due date for delivering the wind turbine to the customer, a time crunch and therefore, an inconvenience is created.